hal yang tak disadari
by haruta uzunaru
Summary: Shikamaru selalu menganggap kehidupannya membosankan sampai akhirnya dia mengetahui suatu hal. ternyata hidupku tidak sedatar yang kubayangkan' short fic, AU, hope you like it


**HAL YANG TAK DISADARI**

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Haruta Uzunaru

Warning : Shikamaru POV, OOC, maybe OC, AU, Typo, gaje dan segala jenis kesalahan lainnya

Don't like don't read

Bagi sebagian orang masa SMA adalah masa yang penuh dengan cerita mulai dari cinta, persahabatan hingga impian. Tapi bagiku semua itu tidak ada gunanya, hal yang kulalui di SMA hanyalah kehidupan sehari-hari yang biasa dan datar.

Aku Shikamaru Nara, hanya seseorang yang ingin melalui kehidupanku dengan biasa, sampai akhirnya aku merasa bosan dengan kehidupan SMAku.

Tidak ada yang special di Konoha Senior High School, tempatku bersekolah sekarang hanya berisi orang-orang yang berambisi untuk mendapatkan nilai yang bagus.

Aku sendiri meskipun bukan orang yang berambisi untuk menjadi yang pertama, nilai-nilaiku cukup memuaskan. Yeah setidaknya aku menjadi orang yang pertama di antara yang terendah dan orang yang terakhir di antara yang tertinggi, singkatnya nilaiku rata-rata dan aku sudah cukup puas dengan itu.

Sebenarnya aku mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih ketika memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikanku di sekolah ini, dan karena itu juga aku bergabung dengan salah satu klub sastra yang ada di sekolah ini.

Seperti biasa hari ini aku berjalan dengan malas memasuki gerbang sekolah, membawa tas belakangku yang tidak terlalu besar sambil memasukkan kedua tanganku di saku celana. Meskipun ini adalah hari libur tapi kegiatan klub tetap berjalan.

Hari ini klub akan melakukan rapat dan semua anggotanya diharuskan untuk hadir, aku berhenti sejenak membiarkan angin menerpa wajahku huh kapan kehidupan yang membosankan ini akan berakhir.

``yo... Shikamaru!,''

Seseorang memanggilku dari arah belakang dan detik berikutnya aku bisa merasakan tangan seseorang melingkar di bahuku. Tanpa menolehpun aku langsung tahu kalau itu adalah Naruto sahabatku yang juga satu klub denganku.

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya dan tetap melanjutkan langkahku. Dia juga ikut berjalan denganku dan tak lupa sebuah cengiran khas yang selalu ditunjukkannya.

``kau masih saja seperti ini, setidaknya tunjukkan wajah ceria heh apa kau tidak punya ekspresi lain selain itu?,'' Naruto mulai mengoceh, yeah sifatnya memang bertolak belakang denganku entah kenapa kami berdua bisa bersahabat.

``DEG''

Aku menghentikan langkahku sepertinya barusan ada sesuatu yang berjalan melewatiku bukan lebih tepatnya menembus diriku sesuatu yang dingin.

``kau kenapa Shikamaru?,''

``ti...dak, tidak apa-apa,'' aku melanjutkan langkahku yah mungkin tadi hanya halusinasiku saja.

Selama rapat berjalan aku hanya duduk dan tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun mereka hanya membahas tentang rencana klub yang akan menerbitkan Antologi akhir bulan nanti tidak ada yang penting.

Aku menatap ke arah jendela yang berada di ruangan klub tepatnya koridor sekolah yang terlihat jelas dari jendela itu. Ini adalah hari libur jadi koridor itu tampak sepi.

Tiba-tiba seseorang terlihat tengah berjalan dengan pelan menyusuri koridor itu, seorang gadis. Aku ingat sejak aku bergabung dengan klub ini aku sering melihat gadis itu berjalan menyusuri lorong yang ada di depan ruang klub.

Dia selalu terlihat sendirian, wajahnya yang pucat dan tatapannya yang terlihat kosong membuat dia telihat mencolok. Aneh hari ini kan hari libur apa klubnya juga ada pertemuan hari ini? Hah sebaiknya aku tidak memikirkan hal itu.

Pertemuan ini lebih lama dari yang kubayangkan, dan setelah melalui diskusi yang panjang akhirnya kami mengakhiri rapat itu saat sore hari.

Semua anggota klub telah pulang hanya tinggal aku sendiri yang masih membereskan ruangan klub. Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam dan sekarang saatnya aku pulang.

``tap-tap-tap''

Suara langkah seseorang menggema di koridor sekolah yang sepi, aku berbalik melihat ke arah jendela tepatnya apa yang ada di balik jendela itu, aneh seharusnya sudah tidak ada lagi orang di sekolah ini.

``tap''

Sosok itu, gadis itu lagi kenapa ia masih berada di sekolah pada jam begini?

Dengan cepat aku mengabil tas punggungku dan berjalan keluar. Setelah mengunci pintu ruang klub aku berjalan mencari gadis itu.

Tidak ada, aneh gadis itu berjalan dengan pelan kenapa cepat sekali menghilangnya. Lagi pula ini lantai 4 harusnya dia masih berada di tangga.

Xxxxxhytdxxxxx

Hari berikutnya aku datang lagi ke sekolah, hari ini klub kami akan membuat antologi, aku sampai di depan ruangan klub pada pukul 9 pagi, di sana sudah ada Naruto dia tampak sibuk memasukkan beberapa kertas kedalam kardus.

``ohayou, kau datang lebih cepat hari ini!,'' aku menyapa Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

``ohayou Shika, aku disuruh ketua untuk merapikan data siswa lama masuk di klub ini,''

``oh.,''

``tap''

Suara itu lagi aku menoleh ke jendela gadis itu lagi, apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan di sekolah?

Aku ingin menghampiri gadis itu jika saja Naruto tidak menyuruhku untuk membantunya mengambil berkas lama yang ada di atas rak itu.

Dengan sedikit kesal aku mengambil berkas itu, `eh' mataku tertuju pada salah satu data siswa yang ada di sana bukankah ini foto siswa yang sering berjalan di koridor ini?

Aku lalu mengangkat kertas itu dan membacanya.

`DEG'

Mataku tertuju pada catatan terakhir yang ada di kertas itu ``meninggal karena kecelakaan'' dengan susah payah aku menarik napasku, tanganku bergetar aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kubaca, aku melihat gadis ini setiap hari bagaimana mungkin ia sudah meninggal.

``tap''

Suara itu lagi, aku melihat ke jendela dan kali ini gadis itu lewat lagi, tapi kali ini wajahnya sedikit berubah. Aku masih terpaku di tempatku yang semula tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat.

Gadis itu berhenti, dan berbalik menatapku dengan pandangan yang kosong sedetik kemudian sebuah senyuman tepatnya seringaian terukir di wajahnya.

Aku masih menatapnya dengan diam.

`ternyata kehidupanku tidak sedatar yang kupikirkan'

TAMAT

Yosh sebuah fic singkat dan gaje dari author, sebenarnya ini adalah bahan untuk mading yang diketik kilat oleh author, tapi author juga ingin ini dipublish. Bagaimana gajekah? ini adalah fic horor pertama author semoga reader suka.

Special thanks to: lydiasimatupang2301, AyuTri Darkviolets482 (first love masih dalam proses sekitar beberapa minggu lagi baru diupdate), onyx dark blue, Cahya Uchiha, Bettyarinda C. B, Arcan'sGirl, wiendzbica732, Surel, HyugaRara, Nurul851 (iya fic I got you terinspirasi dari lagu k-pop shanon William why why, maaf author lupa nulisnya), , aindri961.

Arigatou ne minna

Please

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
